


Time To Dive

by defygravity79, superkaradamnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 18:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10195916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defygravity79/pseuds/defygravity79, https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: This is a fill for defygravity's prompt on tumblr:I dare anyone to write a Supercat fic around this picture. Maybe Kara visiting Cat at her beach house or Supergirl flying close enough to get a glimpse of this.Kara decides it's time to finally dive. Cat's there to catch her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> We miss Cat Grant, period.

 

Time To Dive  
By superkara.

Pairing: Cat grant/Kara Danvers  
Rating: T+ (I know, right. It's new for me too.)  
Category: f/f

\-----  
Moving day. Kara had never imagined the day to actually arrive. Where Cat would set off on her new life, somewhere that wasn't Catco. Kara wanted to scream. To cry. To confess her love to Cat. To make Cat stay. But Kara didn't.

Kara pushed down her feelings, her tears, and swept in the doorway in search of another packed box, another item needing to be moved into the cars waiting outside, and another moment where she could still look at Cat. Oh, what she wouldn't give for another moment. Because Kara was Supergirl. And Supergirl's didn't cry.

''Thank you for helping, Kara. You know you didn't have to.''

''I wanted to. I don't mind, it's not as if I have plans.'' Kara said softly with a small smile, looking at Cat, who was carefully stacking plates into another cardboard box, placing foam pieces beneath. Those plates were probably worth thousands.

''You're such a good friend, Kara. You really are the perfect assistant.'' Cat purred as she walked away, taking her box with her, and Kara's heart. ''Could you help me with these boxes, their full of glass?''

Kara closed her eyes and breathed for a moment, regaining her feelings, and turned to meet Cat at the table, where Cat was taping up another finished package. ''Sure thing, Ms. Grant.''

\----

''Ms. Grant?'' Kara asked, sweeping through the main kitchen, wondering where Cat was. There was still boxes everywhere, stuff all over, but Cat wasn't about. Kara took a second to X-ray the room, just a bit, and noticed Carter upstairs, still packing quietly, taking his time and his usual perfection to make things orderly. Kara shook her head at how ahead of his age young Carter was, and looked around for his mom, but after checking the hall to the master bedroom and the deck, found nothing. Hmm. Kara moved up to the vast glass windows that captured the sprawling National City beach, Cat's private beach, and sighed. What a view. Kara couldn't quite believe Cat was ready to let it go. And her.

No. No. Kara wouldn't think about that. Because Supergirl's didn't cry.

Maybe Cat was outside? Kara looked out over the water, over the vast bay of sand, mostly for Cat's use, and slipped out past the doors to the railing, to the staircase.

''Ms. Grant? Are you out here?'' Kara asked, smiling at the sun shining down on her, at the breeze that pushed at the loose end hairs of her ponytail. Kara looked about, bringing up a hand to shield the sun from her eyes, and noticed Cat on the beach, sitting in the sand, reading some kind of a small book or magazine. Kara smiled and made her way slowly down the stairs to go over, smiling at the beautiful sand, glittering in her vision, the water almost blinding in it's beauty. Kara was almost tempted to jump in, it looked so beautiful. Kara smiled and looked over to where Cat was, and stopped, foot held midair above the steps, her eyes glued to Cat, sitting there in a simple bikini top with a knitted shawl over her arms. Kara lost her balance then. Cat's eyes were on her, a sinfully beautiful grin in her face, eyes shimmering, long lean legs on full display to Kara's alien gaze. Kara stepped wrong, her bare feet slipping from the step, and Kara actually shrieked, falling to her ass on the steps, actually breaking two of them, and heard Cat actually laughing.

''Are you alright, Kara?'' Cat asked, but still kept giggling softly.

Kara sat up from her pile of splintered wood and sand, checked for her glasses instantly, which thankfully were still on her face, and tried to hide the blush that was turning her cheeks bright red. Cat, laughing at her... Kara looked over, and saw Cat still sitting there, smiling a warm grin, magazine now forgotten. Kara gulped, the sight making her throat go dry, and stood roughly, unsure if she could keep her balance with that sight a few meters away.

''That was extremely graceful there, Danvers.'' Cat said softly, and Kara had a near damn heart attack from the voice alone. Could Kryptonians have heart attacks? From this, definitely.

''I... what are you doing out here, Ms. Grant?'' Kara said, dusting off her shorts as she walked over.

''Just looking at the view one last time. I'm going to miss it.'' Cat explained as Kara sat down beside her, watching the waves lap in onto the golden sand, listening to it. It was one of the prettiest things Kara had ever seen, well, except for the view next to her right now. Kara couldn't meet Cat's eyes.

''It's very pretty, you're right, Ms. Grant.''

''Call me Cat. I'm not your boss anymore.'' Cat pushed, shifting in her place.

Kara swallowed hard, her mind thinking all sorts of ridiculous thoughts, and smiled as she spoke. ''Cat.''

''Better. Not so formal. I'm going to miss this place, and Catco,'' Cat said, moving back to the previous subject. ''I've been so lucky to have all this. But it's time for me to dive into new things. Try new things. I'm ready, thrilled, to try a new life.''

''Really, Ms... Cat.'' Kara corrected herself, blushing lightly. ''Really? You're willing to let everything go?'' It was a stupid attempt at prodding, at flirting, even, if Kara dared to call it that, silly attempt that it was. But Kara wasn't sure she would survive if Cat walked out that door.

''Oh Kiera. You'll be fine. I know you, and you'll rise to the occasion, I know you will.'' Cat said, then stood up, making Kara look away. She had to. She couldn't bring herself to look up now, even as Cat pulled the shawl closer around her, and sighed. ''We should get back. Come on, Kara. Chop chop.''

Kara watched quietly as Cat walked away, long legs and beautiful hair, so pretty it hurt Kara more with every step Cat took.

''Cat?'' Kara said quickly, before she could stop herself, and Cat stopped, turning back to look at Kara with a small smile, waiting.

''Kara?''

''I...'' Kara stopped, staring at the most beautiful person she'd ever seen, and staggered to get up, shaky in the face of such beauty. ''I...''

''Dive, Kara. It's time.'' Cat whispered, and nodded softly, her green eyes boring into Kara's own blue ones, and Kara visibly stammered before her, unsure if she could speak. Like this. Right here. But what other chance did she have?

''Cat... I...''

''Kiera...''

''I love you.''

\--

Kara blushed, as red as her cape, and looked at her hands, unsure of what to do now. She felt like she would die, wishing she could bury herself in the sand at her feet, and hide. Forever.

Kara didn't breathe. She didn't dare to. But when strong arms came around her and hugged her close, Kara gasped, the feeling so new and unexpected it shocked her.

''Thank you, Kara.'' Cat said happily, hugging the shocked girl close to her. ''I've been waiting for you to sat that. To tell me...''

''Y, you have?'' Kara whispered, her voice breaking from the surprise of feeling Cat crushing her like this. It felt so good.

''I have.'' Cat assured, pulling back to gaze at Kara's pretty blue eyes, shocked and wide, blue colour blindingly bright in the late afternoon sun. ''I've loved you since I met you. I saw you in that plaid dress, and couldn't stop thinking about you, and then you put on the cape...''

''I... the... I...''

''It's okay Kara. I know. I've always known.''

''Cat.''

''Shh. I've always known it was you. I was just waiting for you to trust me enough to tell me. I couldn't just declare my feelings for you. I was afraid you didn't feel the same.''

Kara shook her head and pulled Cat back into her arms, burying her face into Cat's neck, the soft shawl. It smelled of Cat, of her light perfume. So perfect. Kara felt her like a wave, and realized she'd never been happier to dive in her life. All her powers, everything was on now, all of her senses heightened. Kara could feel Cat's soft skin, feel goosebumps over her back where the shawl ended, and felt her breath as Cat hugged her as close as possible. ''Cat. I can't lose you.'' Kara sniffed, trying to fight the tears that were now falling freely. ''Please, I need you. I love you too much to let you go.''

''I'm not going anywhere.'' Cat said softly, settling back onto the sand and pulling Kara into her arms tightly, rocking her. ''I'm not leaving you.''

''I'm sorry, Cat. I should have told you everything.''

''Shh. I know. You couldn't. You thought you couldn't, since I was your boss. It's okay. I'm here now.''

''Cat, don't leave, please.''

''I won't. Let's go tell Carter that he can start unpacking his Supergirl posters again.''

''Okay...'' Kara laughed, still crying a bit, and took Cat's hand when she offered it, following Cat back to the stairs, now broken.

''Oh, and Kara?''

''Cat?''

''I thought Supergirls didn't cry.''

''They don't.'' Kara whispered, and grasped Cat's fingers tighter in hers looking at their entwined fingers, smiling for the first time in weeks, finally feeling like Supergirl again.


End file.
